power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysterious Mr. Perfect
''The Mysterious Mr. Perfect ''is the fifth episode of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue Plot Heather is shocked when she befriends and obsessively transfixes on the strange, new transfer student Christopher who she met at painting class. As the other rangers figure out who is this guy, Christopher's true intentions will be revealed when he puts Heather in harm's way and threatens the safety of the entire team. Story At the Beverly Hills High school in the study hall, Angel, Heather, Sasha, Larry, and Tony are studying trying to catch up with their classes that they missed due to them being rangers as Heather looks at the new student who is sitting at the table on the otherside as her sister and her friends snicker. What? Heather asked as she looks at them. Angel scoots next to her. Heather are you crushing on the new guy? Angel asked as she looks at her sister. Heather looks at them. No, I'm a cheerleader I don't have time for boyfriends who are so smart and good looking and ok maybe I am crushing on him a bit Heather says as she looks at them. Tony looks at her. Come on Heather tell us? Tony says as he looks at her. She looks at the rangers. Alright I am crushing on him Heather says as she looks at them. Then Christopher walks up to them. Heather um do you want me to introduce to your friends? Christopher asked as he looks at her. She looks at her friends and sister. Alright, guys this is Christopher and Christopher this is Sasha, Larry, Tony, and my little sister Angel Heather says as she looks at him and then at the others. They wave at him. It's very nice to meet you all, Heather do you want to get a smoothie with me Christopher says as he looks at them and then at Heather. She looks at him. Yeah Heather says as she looks at him. Then their Rescue Morphers beeped. Uh I gotta take care of something real quick you go and I'll catch up Heather says as she looks at him. He nods at her. Angel, Sasha, Larry, Tony, and Heather leave the school, as Chris smiles evilly and walks behind the school where Vexus is standing at and he bows before her. Hey my almighty Queen Vexus yeah the plane is ready get the cluster bots ready for the pink Ranger Crabin says as he looks at her. She smiles evilly. Perfect this time the Rangers won't know what hit them, HA HA HA. Vexus says as she laughes evilly. (Theme Music) Episode Five: The Mysterious Mr. Perfect At the High School at her locker Heather is getting her school books when Chris shows up and greets her. "Hey there Heather what's up?" Chris says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. "I'm good Chris sorry I had to bail on our date last night family issues," Heather says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "I understand hey is it ok if I borrow your sister for a few minutes she can meet me in the library," Chris says as he looks at her. She nods at him the bell rings and they head to class as Angel is showing Chris around the school. "So where did you transfer from Chris?" Angel asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. "I just transfer here today from Eagle south high School," Chris says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "Ok wait just a minute there's no school called Eagle South High in Beverly Hills your making this up aren't you," Angel says as she looks at him and she gets into a fighting pose. He smiles evilly at her. "You're right I am making that up Red Ranger," Chris says as his eyes darken and Cluster bots appear around him. Angel does her morphing sequence. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," Angel says as she activates her Morpher. She morphs into the Red Ranger. "V-Lancer defense mode," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she swings her V-Lancer and it appears. Chris smiles evilly. "Get her," Chris says as he orders the Bots. Red Ranger (Angel) fights swinging her V-Lancer at the bots taking them down and then swings her Lancer. "V-Lancer final strike HIYA," Red Ranger (Angel) says as her Lancer powers up and makes a V symbol and hits the Bots and they surge with energy and falls down and blows up into a thousand pieces. Chris sends out an energy blast that struck Angel causing her suit to erupt in a shower of sparks as she falls out of the Library after she de-morphs, in the lunch room Angel walks into the room as the others look at her. "Angel are you alright?" Heather asked her sister. She looks at her. "I feel like Chris put me in a trash can," Angel says as she looks at her sister. Heather looks at her. "Come on Christopher didn't do it I know it," Heather says as she looks at her sister. Sasha looks at her. "Are you sure I does saw him picking up some trash that I think he left on the floor," Larry says as he looks at Heather. Then Sasha chimes in as well. "Yeah that's not the only thing that's weird cause me and Tony just saw Christopher eating some fish that you said he's allergic to," Sasha says as she looks at her. Heather looks at them. "Guys come on there's nothing shady about him guys he's so perfect guys why can't you stay out of my love life uh," Heather says as she looks at them and she leaves. Larry looks at the others. "now that was worst thing ever that we does said to Heath," They all nodded. Heather walks out of the lunchroom as Christopher walks over to her. "Hey are you alright you seem angry?" Chris says as he looks at Heather. She looks at him. "Yeah I am is does that my sister and her friends think that you are a bad dude," Heather says as she looks at him. He hugs her and looks at her as his eyes glow and her eyes glow as well. "Hey do you want to go to the abandon warehouse I wanna show you something," Chris says as he looks at her. She nods at him. "Yeah sure just let me get my jacket," Heather says as she looks at him. He nods at her. At the Warehouse Heather and Chris are walking through the abandon place when all of the sudden several Cluster Bots appeared and she realizes that she's been tricked, as they grabbed her wrists. Meanwhile at the High School in the office Larry, Tony, and Sasha walk into the office. "Hey Mrs. Foster," Larry says as he looks at her. She looks at him and the others. "Hey Larry, Tony and Sasha what can I do for you three?" Mrs. Foster asked as she looks at them. Larry looks at her. "Um yeah we were wondering if we got a transfer student named Christopher Johnson in the school student roster," Larry says as he looks at her. She typed on the computer and has a look on her face. "Um I don't see a Christopher Johnson on the roster," Mrs. Foster says as she looks at them. Larry looks at her. "Thanks Mrs. Foster," Larry says as he looks at her. They walked out of the office and meets up with Angel as she can't find her sister then her morpher beeps. "Go for Angel," Angel says as she activated her morpher. Angel I spotted Cluster Bots in the abannded Were house and they gotten Heather captured Admiral Mitchell says over the morpher. Angel looks at the others. "We're on our way," Angel says as she looks at the others. At the Warehouse Heather is tied up while Chris is eating fish and enjoying his victory against the rangers, when Angel, Tony, Larry, and Sasha arrive. "Hey give me back my sister right now right now Christopher or should I say Crabin," Angel says as she looks at him. Christopher gets up and transforms. "Nice work red princess you figured out my secret," Crabin says as he looks at her. The Cluster bots swarm around the Rangers. "Ready," Angel says as she raises up her morpher. Larry, Sasha, and Tony stand next to her. "Ready," They shout. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," They shout. They morph into the Lightspeed power rangers. "CLUSTER BOTS GET THEM," Crabin orders the Bots to do. They run towards them as the Rangers run towards the bots and start fighting them. Red Ranger (Angel) do a double flip to nock out the cluster bots then Blue ranger (Larry) and Green Ranger (Tony) activate their Megabattle mode to blast off Crabin then Yellow Ranger (Sasha) use her V-Lancer to knocked off Crabin by feet. {Red Ranger, Angel} ready guys! {All} Ready! {Shouts} V lancers online V lancer slash ha! {Crabin} uh no I will never be sent back to the Seaaaaaaa!. Vexus isn't happy about what happened. "Smyth grow Crabin," Vexus says as she looks at him. He nods and activates the growth machine. Crabin grows and roars. "I'm going to smash you brats," Crabin says as he laughs. After they set her free Angel hands her sister her morpher. "Thanks Angel Lightspeed Rescue," Heather says as she activates her morpher. She morphs into the Pink Ranger. "Rescue Zord mobilize," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she summons the Zords. The Supertrain shows up and the Rangers heads to the Train. The Zords combined and transformed into the Lightspeed Rescue Megazord. "Lightspeed Saber ignite," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she activates the final attack. The Rescue Megazord spins it's blade as a fiery circle is made and the Megazord swings down and strikes Crabin and he falls down backwards and blows up into a thousand pieces. Onboard her ship Vexus isn't happy about what just happened. "MOVE!" Vexus says as she walks away from the bridge. At Beverly Hills High School the rangers are at the lunchroom as Heather walks over to them and she stands at the table. "Hey guys look I want to say I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys about Christopher i guess i just never feel in love before since we became Rangers," Heather says as she looks at them. Sasha looks at her. "We get it Heather some of us are having a rough time as our lives as power Ranger," Sasha says as she looks at Heather. Angel gets up and looks at her sister. "look sis if you have a problem just come to tell us what's bothering you," Angel says as she looks at Heather. Heather smiles at Angel. "thanks sis," Heather says as she looks at her sister and her friends. They laugh when the bell rings and she looks at them. "i guess is time to go home now school is over hey Angel are you coming," Heather says as she looks at Angel. Angel looks at her. "I've got to deliver this rock to Mrs. Ortiz I'll be home soon," Angel says as she looks at Heather. Heather looks at her. "Alright I'll let mom and dad know," Heather says as she looks at her. Heather leaves as Angel walks back into the school. In the history class Rose is packing up to leave for the day when Angel knocks on the door. "Hey Mrs. O," Angel says as she looks at her. Rose turns to her. "Angel I thought you were leaving for the day?" Rose asked as she looks at her. Angel looks at her. "well Mrs. Ortiz I just want to give you this rock i found during our Fight with Crabin," Angel says as she looks at Rose and hands her the rock. Rose looks at it with shock and awe has a flashback to her time as a Ranger. "Mrs. O are you alright?" Angel says as she looks at her. Rose snaps out of it and looks at her. "Yeah I'm fine you better get on home I'll see ya tomorrow," Rose says as she looks at her. Angel looks at her. "Alright Mrs. O see ya tomorrow," Angel says as she looks at her and leaves the class room. Rose looks at the rock. "The Emerald Venus Stone that what Tyzonn gave to me but how did it get here I need to figure it out fast otherwise Queen Vexus will know who i'm really am. Characters Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Allies Villains *Queen Vexus *Smytus *Krakus *Cluster bots-Foot soldiers Monster *Crabin - A crab monster created by Elyria. Crabin disguised himself as a human named "Christopher" to put a spell on Allison and destroy the rangers from within. defeated by the Lightspeed Megazord Trivia Category:Episode